Flame and Fullmetal as cats!
by Cheezystar
Summary: I'm not good at summaries.. Why don't you just read and find out? :D Rated T for some safety. May have some parental-Roy in it, as well as some spoilers for the third and fourth series of Warriors. DON'T READ IF NOT AT THE THIRD SERIES OF WARRIORS OR UP. Takes place in The Last Hope.
1. Prologue

**This is my first EVER fanfiction! I'd love some reviews and such; I hope it isn't too bad!**

**Me: Roy and Jayfeather will be doing this part thing. Whatever it's called.**

**Roy: It's not as boring as what I was doing earlier, so…**

**Jayfeather: I have medicine cat duties to attend to, so hurry up!  
Roy: A talking cat?! How?**

**Jayfeather: You're not a cat?**

**Roy: ...are you blind?**

**Jayfeather: As a matter-of-fact, I am.**

**Roy: w-well sorr-**

**Me: JUST GET IT OVER WITH!**

**Roy: ..okay, okay, sheesh. No need to yell… Cheezystar does not own Fullmetal Alchemist!**

**Jayfeather: Nor does she own Warriors!**

_Ch 1: Prologue_

{Roy's POV}

"Fullmetal!" I yelled furiously, attempting to pull the stubborn blond away from the spot his feet seemed to be glued to at the door. "If we don't run now we'll be stuck in the transmutation!"

"I'm not leaving without Al!" He screamed, attempting to pull open the large sealed door. "They'll hurt him!"

I shook my head and continued to try to pry the smaller alchemist off of the door handle, failing terribly. A bright light started to light up the room. "Edward, we need to go NOW!" I growled at the blond, but it was already to late. The immense light had already swallowed us whole. The next thing I knew, we were face to face with the person I assumed was Truth, from Fullmetal's stories, at least.

"Well, well.." It said, grinning. "What a pleasant surprise..."

"You!" Edward growled, eyes full of hatred. I guess they've met before? Well, it's not like that's very surprising, considering Edward's past. "Why do you have us here?"

I just stared in shock as Truth answered us, "You weren't just thrown into that transmutation. It was fate." It looked from Edward to me, and then its grin widened. "You're not needed in this world-neither of you are."

"Wh-what?!" I gagged, nearly falling over in shock. Edward did the same.

"What do you mean?!" The small blond retorted, glaring at the figure before us as it made its answer.

"There is another world that needs you. Though, in order to send you there we'll need some equivalence... Ah, let's see." The figure turned to me. "You, Mr. Flame Alchemist; as for you will both be changing forms, I must give you a little knowledge.."

"wait, changing for-" I didn't have time to complete my question as tiny black hands grabbed me and dragged me into the gate, showing me tidbits of information I had never seen before. Before I could really recall what was happening, I was back standing next to Edward again, eyes wide with surprise.

"Now for you, Mr. Alchemist.." The figure looked to Edward. "You will both be able to understand their language, but you will have knowledge of their land and history." Before I could say or ask anything, Fullmetal was pulled through the gate and returned a moment later, eyes wide. "Enjoy." Truth smirked before the room brightened again.

What was happening?! What is that thing doing to us? I was about to call out to Edward, but that's when the world blacked out.

**Roy: ...what do you have planned for Fullmetal and I, Cheese..?!  
Me: That is for you to find out in the next chapter!  
Jayfeather: It doesn't sound good.**

**Roy: Oh, shut up, cat.**

_**Me: I know this isn't very long, but this is only the prologue! It will get longer and better as it goes on! Please review and tell me of any mistakes! Thank you!**_


	2. Ch 2: Strange Happenings

**Me: I really have nothing to say, considering this is being written DIRECTLY after the prologue, though I still would like it if I got some reviews! And sorry in advance if any of the characters are OOC; this is my very first fanfiction, so please don't judge! ^-^' **

**Roy: Cheezystar does not own Fullmetal Alchemist!**

**Jayfeather: Nor does she own Warriors!**

_Ch. 1 - Strange Happenings_

{Roy's POV}

With the vision of Truth and the things it had shown me still clear and fresh inside my mind, I slowly opened my eyes. It didn't take long for me to understand what that damn creature meant when it said it would 'change our forms' or whatever, for there was a furry black tail laying across paws.

Eyes widening with realization, I jumped up and examined myself: I was a fluffy black cat, with two white front paws that had my red flame alchemy symbol practically painted on the fur. After further studying, I realized that the symbols just were a part of my fur color... Odd.

Wait: If this happened to me, then what about Edward? I quickly scanned the area around me, and, before long, I spotted a small yellow cat laying a few feet away from me. I sprang up to him, studying him when it came to me who it was: it was Edward. It had two automail paws, and its fur was sleek, the exact opposite of mine.

"Fullmetal..?" I asked, the smaller cat not moving. Was he hurt?! I quickly poked at his side with one of my front paws to check, though he remained unmoving. Maybe the transformation had been harder on him then it had on me? Hell, I don't even _remember_ the transformation.

As I poked the yellow cat in front of me, I heard a sound from the bushes. I quickly turned right as an orange tabby tom flung himself at me, tackling me to the ground. "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?!" he growled, pinning me down to the ground with his unsheathed claws, teeth bared into a snarl.

I just stared up at the cat, unsure of what to do or say. ThunderClan? What the hell is a ThunderClan?! "ThunderClan..?"

{Lionblaze's POV}

"Yeah, you heard me!" I growled at the strange black tom, tail swishing slowly every once in a while in anger, "What are you doing on our land?!" I repeated, sniffing the slightly smaller cat, but... Something seemed... off. He stunk with the smell of two-leg, like a kitty pet, but this cat definitely wasn't a kitty pet, either; he looked like he's been through way to much. I glared into the cat's wide, coal-colored eyes with my own amber ones, waiting for his answer.

He seemed absolutely terrified, and also very confused, as well. "I don't know what you're talking about.." he mewed, his black ears lying against his head in fear. I huffed, slowly climbing off the rogue. He stared at me, tail swishing. Before I could make another comment, he turned and started sprinting off. I was about to yell at him, tell him to get back here, but he stopped only a few tail-lengths away and bent down next to a yellow tom that seemed to be the size of an newly apprenticed apprentice.

"Fullmetal.." he mewed, poking the other cat with one of his oddly marked paws. "Are you awake yet?" There was a moan from the smaller cat.

"Five more minutes.." Fullmetal, as I assume his name is, mewed. Five more minutes? Were these guys just _napping_ here?! I slowly approached them warily, eying them as the bigger can slapped the yellow one.

"Don't you remember our situation, Fullmetal?!" the black cat hissed, slapping Fullmetal against the head. _Were they on the run or something? _I thought as I stopped one or two tail-lengths away from the pair.

"Alright, I'm-COLONEL WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Fullmetal gasped, stumbling backwards at the sight of the black cat. "a-and me?!" _Strange... _I thought as the large cat, Colonel, leaned in and whisper something to the smaller one.

"I hate to break it up here," I interrupted, tail flicking in irritation, "but you'll have to come with me. Firestar might like to have a word with you..."

{Back to Roy's POV)

Firestar? It must be their 'Thunderclan' leader or something. I looked down to Edward, who sighed. "It's our best bet, Colonel." he said, not even trying to prevent the other cat from hearing, as he walked towards the tabby, who eyed his automail limbs cautiously. Though it seems he was curious, he didn't ask questions.

"My name is Lionblaze." He said simply, eying me as if to tell me to follow. I guess I have no choice.

Grumbling, I followed the cat, Edward at my side. "I'm Roy Mustang.." I huffed out, Fullmetal shaking his head at my tone.

"I'm Edward Elric." Edward mewed, the cat, Lionblaze, giving us both a curious glance over his shoulder. "Roy calls me Fullmetal, and I call him Colonel. They're...nicknames." he covered up. It was a pretty good coverup, actually, if you asked me. The cat shrugged and kept going, and we continued to walk in silence. What did this strange cat have in store for us..?

**Me: And tadaaah! Chapter 1, COMPLETE! **

**Roy: ...I'm a **_**cat**_**?!**

**Me: Yep!**

**Jayfeather: Will he get a warrior name, too?**

**Me: Eventually.**

**Roy: ...why are you so cruel?!**

**Me: It's natural. C=**

**Jayfeather: Please review and give feedback! **

**Roy: Yeah..what he said... -continues mumbling about being a cat and such-**


End file.
